History Repeating
by Isystuff
Summary: Bella is the type of vampire in Vampire Diaries, but Edward is a newbie the vamp in Twilight . They were once in love in 1932, but Edward unwillingly left her after her 18th really 86th birthday. What happens when the meet again in Forks 80yrs later.


History Repeating

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was 1846 when my brother, Stefan Salvatore, and I were born, our other brother, Damon, was born in 1840. We were all killed in 1863 and brought back to life a month later. We are all now the older versions of vampires, the kind that burns in the sun and has fangs. Since then there are new vampires, they don't burn and sun and don't have fang or the powers we have. We call them the newbies and we are the oldies. This is the story on how I fell in love with a newbie.

I stared out the window as my plane landed in Port Angeles, my new home for a couple decades. My brothers are currently living in Mystic Falls, Virginia, with their latest toy, Elena Gilbert. I feel so sorry for the girl, being tossed around by my brothers like a rag doll. She hasn't figured out it's all a game yet. I tried warning her, but she wouldn't listen to me, said Stefan wouldn't do that, whatever.

I used to live with them until the 1930s', that's when I met _him_. His name was Edward Cullen and it was love at first sight. We tried to ignore with the differences between us, he thought I was human, but it was impossible. Especially on my 18th birthday, which was really my 86th birthday. I was opening his mother and father's present to me when I accidentally cut myself, causing the youngest member, Emmett, to attack me. He was so quick that I didn't have time to react. I ended up getting hurt seriously, but of course it healed almost immediately.

Edward was convinced he was too dangerous for me, so he left me. After that I was in pain for many years. I went on the run and ended up killing many people and blaming it on gangs. The newspapers called it the gang decade (**AN: I don't know if it was, this is just my imagination). **Soon enough the newbies leaders, The Volturi, got involved and killed many of their kind thinking it was them, not my kind. That's when I realized it was time to stop and get a hold of my life. I went to live in Athens, Greece where I studied Greek mythology for 10 years. Then I moved to Paris, France and got my masters in history; I remained there for 20 years. In the 1970s' I moved back to the United States, joined the Military, and became a general. I got my release in the 80s'and then roamed the country again, this time not killing. Throughout the 90s' I switched between living with my best friend Mykenzie and visiting my twin brother, Stefan, and my evil, overprotective, loving brother Damon. Then after that I decided to go back to school in Phoenix, Arizona. You may be wondering how I can go in the sun without burning, well I have a special ring. It was made for me in the 1860s' and protects me from the sun.

Now, after 80 years I'm back where Edward and I first met, Forks Washington.

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know that you were o-over me I think that I should go!_

My alarm screamed out Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) by All Time Low, telling me it was time for me to get up and get ready to go to school. I put on my Blondie Converse, gray skinny jeans, a Hot Topic shirt, a sweatshirt that had an S on it for Salvatore, a Lady Gaga bracelet, a spiked bracelet, a ring that Damon gave me that was a snake, he says I am as fast and sneaky as a snake, my Lapis Lazuli ring, and a gold necklace with a Pegasus on it **(picture link on profile)**. Edward had given me when he found out I loved Greek mythology. Gosh, I need to get over him; it was over 70 years ago.

I hoped nobody would recognize me; I looked the exact same although I had the emo hair cut **(picture link on profile). **

Crap! It was 8:10; I have to be in school at 8:20! I ran at vampire speed to my silver Mustang GT500 2011 model and sped off top school.

EPOV

"Edward! Come on, we are going to be late!" My sister Alice yelled at me from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs grabbing the keys and heading out to the garage. Wow! It was 8:10; I'm going to be so late. When I got to the garage I saw my family already in the car waiting for me to get in. I finally got inside the car and turned on the ignition. Halfway there Rosalie said something that I would have never thought she would bring up.

"You were thinking about Bella, weren't you? That's why you were late getting to the car," Rose asked.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You still miss her, don't you?" She replied.

"Rose, stop it. This isn't a good time," Emmett said.

That was the first time he ever sounded so serious. He should be serious about it, he almost killed her. That was over 70 years ago, she was dead now. My love, Bella Salvatore, was dead. The rest of the ride was very awkward and quiet. Finally we got to school and as I was about to pull into my regular spot some jerk with the newest Mustang, cut me off and stole my spot.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Dude, calm down." Emmett said.

As if on cue I felt calm come over me and all the anger disappeared.

"Thanks Jasper," I said.

I found another spot and started walking to the front office when I saw something I thought I would never see again. Bella Salvatore was the jerk in the Mustang GT.


End file.
